


Long Awaited Day

by Padacore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coronation, Gen, Love, Original Fiction, Queen - Freeform, Regret, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padacore/pseuds/Padacore
Summary: Deanne Celcia Worlis was born to be Queen, even if she didn't know it. Now the day has finally come for her to ascend.





	Long Awaited Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for class, and it was a part of a larger world in the novel that I am writing. I tried to explain lots of things so that it could stand on its own, and now I'm testing it.  
> The prompt I technically had was 'short story about rite of passage'.

A knock came from the large, wooden door of Deanne's bedroom. She grumbled, and got out of her lavish bed. When she opened her door, Deanne was surprised by a rush of maids flooding past her, and into the room. Her hair was unkempt - the blonde locks everywhere that they shouldn't be. Her eyes were weighed down by dark bags. The maids in Deanne's room had begun setting up several mirrors, and stages. 

One of the maids took Deanne by the shoulders, and moved her over to a small table with a mirror. Several of the maids began applying copious amounts of makeup to her face. She could see the powder as it bounced.

Deanne was tired, and out of it. She remembered that her twentieth birthday was the day earlier, and that they had just had a gala in celebration. What could they be preparing her for? 

Mariam - one of Deanne's former maids who had to stop serving due to an injury - walked into the room, and put her hand on Deanne's shoulder. She had lost her arm while on the sidelines of a battle between two very powerful people. Mariam was quite old at this point. Deanne's eyelids were hanging low, and Mariam noticed.  
"You have no idea what is going on, do you?"  
"No."

Mariam looked at Deanne worriedly. She took a whiff of the air, and grimaced. The smell reminded her of her days as a child in the slums.

"Today's the day of your coronation. You are to become the queen today, M'lady."

Deanne remembered how her mother had taken regency for her until her twentieth birthday. One of the butlers from the palace ran into the room, and composedly announced to the room of women,  
"Lady Deanne, your guests are arriving."  
"Guests? Oh gods, Gilligan, and Morgan. Oh, and those other guys...," Deanne mumbled to herself, thinking back to her adolescence. She continued on with a cheer, "Wait! Joshua is coming, right?"

"Yes, M'lady. Joshua is here already," the butler answered, taking his leave of the room.  
"Hurry up with this, please! I must see my brother."

Eventually the maids finished applying Deanne's makeup, and she rushed out of the room. She ran to her adoptive brother's room, and quickly knocked on the door. Joshua opened the door in a full suit. His hair was well kept in its curls, and black as pitch.  
"Deanne! What are you doing here? You should be getting ready!"  
"It doesn't matter how many times I tell you this does it? You are the one who should rule Worlis. You were raised for it. I was raised to be a princess forever."  
"Well my blood is not that of a royal. Get back in there and get fitted. That dress is not going to get onto you itself."  
"I do not wish for that. You go out there in my place!"  
"No, it is your place to go. Now hurry along, Deanne."

Deanne ran away, brimming with emotions of nervousness, anger, and sadness. She arrived in her room to a manic rush to get her ready for her ceremony. The maids fitted her into her long, flowing, golden, patterned dress and styled her hair at the same time.

While being fitted, a woman of thirty-one years named Morgan walked into the room. Morgan was Joshua's actual sister, and she and Deanne had had a few disagreements in the past. Morgan's presence reminded Deanne of how much of a brat she had started out as. Morgan was a skilled artist, and after she quietly slinked into the room she couldn't help but draw the beautiful woman before her. She payed special attention to the flower pinned into Deanne's hair. 

Deanne was visited by her mother, who had always placed extra responsibility on her.  
"Deanne, my dear, the crowd is gathering outside. Are you nearly ready?"  
"Maids?"  
"We should be ten minutes, M'lady."  
"Ok, you! The girl there. Go and inform the High Priest that Deanne is nearly ready."  
Morgan ran out of the room, muttering under her breath,  
"You don't even know who I am..."

As the maids made their final touches on Deanne's look, she spoke to them. They replied happily, but felt awkward talking to she-who-would-soon-be-Queen. Deanne was trying to put out a calm aura, despite feeling a new pressure pushing down on her chest. Deanne was about to step out of the room when she was told from behind,  
"You can do it!"  
"I believe in you!"  
"We love you, Lady Deanne!"  
Deanne turned around, looked at them, smiled, and exclaimed,  
"Thank you! I needed that!"  
She looked at Mariam who had tears falling from her eyes, and falling to the floor. She instinctively approached Mariam, and after putting in a moment's thought, hugged her. Tears fell on her hair, but she cared not. She whispered,  
"I am going to go now. Remember when you used to embrace me to keep me calm? Thank you."

Deanne arrived at the door into the palace chapel, where the official ceremony would take place. Several of the priests stood at that door in wait for her.  
"We have practiced this many times before, but are you ready?"  
Deanne nodded. The priests signalled inside, and Deanne heard familiar voices erupt in the room. The High Priest's voice echoed through the ancient hall,  
"We have gathered here today in this holy hall of Shiro - God of Creation - to acknowledge and facilitate the crowning of a new monarch in this kingdom. Our new monarch is to be a queen born of royal blood, raised as a peer of one of her people, and a friend to many of her people. She has travelled the continent; met its rulers, heirs, commoners, handmaids; she has strategised, trained, and fought; she has loved, lost, gained; and she has grown. Over the years, we at the palace have witnessed our new queen grow into a wonderful woman deserving of the title of queen. Her name is Deanne Celcia Worlis!"  
The door in front of Deanne opened up, and she slowly followed after the butlers who were walking ahead of her. She walked up three steps, and sat on the temporary throne in the chapel. She smiled, but her face did not change. She was trying to show the nobles present that she was calm in this moment. The High Priest continued,  
"On this day, before The God of Creation, Shiro, with the power vested in me by the previous High Priest, I name you, Deanne Celcia Worlis The Queen of the kingdom of Worlis."

The High Priest delicately placed the beautifully detailed crown with golden flowers onto Deanne's golden hair. She smiled, and her eyes closed due to the sheer happiness welling up inside of her. A golden ring was placed on her finger, and she left. She immediately ran up to the first storey, and stood on a balcony outside of the main hall. She saw thousands of her people standing in the courtyard of her palace. She looked down to the people in front of her. She recognised so many of the people. She thought to herself,  
"I remember you! I remember you! I was there when that baby was born! You are one of the knights I strategised for! I remember all of you!"

She didn't notice, but Deanne's eyes were leaking tears. She felt a hand on her shoulder, then one on the other. She looked back at the owners of these hands. On one side was Mariam, and on the other was Joshua. She then looked out at the sky, and saw a white light forming, and a black darkness forming next to it. She recognised them instantly. 

The light was her father. He was the light of her life. She always looked up to him, thought he was amazing, but learned to doubt him. When he was lost, Deanne cried for day upon days upon days, regretting how little time she had spent with him. He was a king, though many disliked the way that he had ruled. Despite this, the kingdom weeped for his loss. He had won many a battle, and much of the army had fought alongside him during the war before Deanne was born.

The dark fog was Yavin - her deceased nanny, a former war hero, the man who raised her for most of her life. She had looked up to him as well as her father, but also feared him, and came to love him. After his death she had wailed for weeks, missing him dearly, and regretting how she had treated him. 

Both of her father figures smiled at her, turned around, and faded away, leaving Deanne bawling on her balcony, comforted by her amputee maid, her adoptive brother, and her adoring people. They all cheered for her, "We love you, Lady Deanne!"

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has read this, please tell me what you think of Deanne's mother as a character as it was something my teacher couldn't see in the subtlety of one scene.


End file.
